Kirby Three-Dimensons
|media = Game Card |series = Kirby Super Star}} Kirby Super Star Supreme is a remake of Kirby Super Star Ultra, like Kirby Super Star Ultra this game has new features and also has new minigames. The game also introduces new characters, enemies and bosses. The game has new abilities too. Gameplay The game works this way, it's a 2D platformer, but, with one difference, one of the Kirby's main powers is to swallow enemies, he can throws the enemies (in a form of a star) into other enemy, also, there's some enemies which if Kirby swallow and "eat" him, can give a power to kirby, nicknamed "Copy Abilities", there's many Copy abilities, in each sub-game, there's some differences, a example is in Milky Way Wishes, Kirby can't get copy abilities from the enemies, instead, he has to catch Copy Essence Deluxes which are hiding on the levels. Characters Heroes Bosses Sub-games Spring Breeze Spring Breeze is the first sub-game of Kirby Super Star Supreme, at start, it's the only sub game available. This is sub-game is kinda a remake of the original Kirby's Dream Land with new additions, like Mr. Frosty as a boss. Spring Breeze is more longer now, some areas cutted from the original Kirby's Dream Land are back. The objective is to defeat King Dedede. Beating this subgame unlocks three other subgames, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive and Gourmet Race. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade ''is one of the three sub-games which are unlocked after the player beats Spring Breeze. This is the first subgame to features a map, the objective is to reach Dyna Blade and defeat him/her. This minigame has two secret levels, which are giant rooms with tons of abilities to the player chooses. Beating this subgame, The Great Cave Offensive and Gourmet Race, the player unlocks the "Revenge of Meta-Knight" subgame. The Great Cave Offensive ''The Great Cave Offensive is one of the three minigames which is unlocked after you beat Spring Breeze. The objective of this subgame is find every 90 (30 new treasures) in the levels. At the end, the player has to defeat Wham Bam Rock. Beating this subgame, Dyna Blade and Gourmet Race, the player unlocks the "Revenge of Meta-Knight" subgame. Gourmet Race Gourmet Race ''is one of the three minigames which the player unlocks after beating Spring Breeze. Gourmet Race is more like a minigame, where the objective is win a race against King Dedede. The objective is see who collects more food during the race. The normal food gives one point and the Maxim Tomato gives ten points. There's 3 courses, if Kirby win a race, he will get 30 points at the end. It's pretty simple. Beating this subgame, Dyna Blade and The Great Cave Offensive, the player unlocks the "Revenge of Meta-Knight" subgame. Revenge of the Meta Knight '''Revenge of the Meta Knight' is one of the subgames present on KSSS, it's unlocked after you beat Gourmet Race, The Great Cave Offensive and Dyna Blade. In this subgame, the objective is to defeat Meta Knight, is the only subgame which has time, if the time runs out, game over. Beating this subgame unlocks Milky Way Wishes. Milky Way Wishes Milky Way Wishes is the longest sub-game in KSSU, it's unlocked after you beat Revenge of Meta Knight, Kirby has to travel between worlds and complete them, Kirby can't get copy abilities from the enemies, he was to find Copy Essence Deluxes, the best way to start this sub-game is going to ??? and catch the Copy ability. After you beat this, you unlock The Arena. The Arena The Arena 'is the first Arena in the game, and it's unlocked after you beat Milky Way Wishes. This is the last game of the original eight. In this minigame, you have to beat all the bosses in a random order to win. Defeating this minigame unlocks Revenge of the King''. Revenge of the King '''Revenge of the King is a remake of Spring Breeze with much harder difficulty. To unlock this you need to beat the Arena. Green Greens, Float Islands, Bubble Clouds and Mt. Dedede are replaced with Purple Plants, Illusion Islands, Crash Clouds, a new level called Mt. Dedede Sky, and the Revenge. Most enemies have been replaced with much harder enemies which makes the levels more difficult. Passing this subgame, Meta Knightmare Supreme, and Helper to Hero unlocks Meta Knightmare Supreme. Meta Knightmare Supreme Helper to Hero The True Arena Time of the Lord (NEW!) Fly of the Lor Starcutter (NEW!) Legendary Wing (NEW!) Dee Quest (NEW!) Dee Quest ' is one of the two mingames that you play with other character, in this case, Swordsman Dee is the newest playable character, replacing Kirby, he re-plays all the roles from Kirby in the new minigames from KSSU. It's unlocked after you beat ''Legendary Wing. Also, Waddle Daa appears as the partner of Swordsman Dee. Enemy to Hero (NEW!) Gordo Race (NEW!) The Supreme Arena (NEW!) Mini Games Samurai Kirby Megaton Punch Kirby Card Swipe Snack Tracks Air Ride (NEW!) Jo-Kirby-PO! (NEW!) Kirby from the Stars' Quest (NEW!) Food Swalloing (NEW!) Abilities :More info about them here here. Extras Reception Gallery Kirby and Helpers KirbyWiiNew.png|Kirby' Waddle Daa.png|Waddle Daa'' (by ) SwordsManDeeByPlazzap.png|Swordsman Dee (during Dee Quest) by SwordsmanDee.png|Swordsman Dee by . Logos Covers Trivia Credits * : Waddle Daa, Waddle Doo and Swordsman Dee. * : Swordsman Dee's second artwork. Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Remakes Category:Keyhole Gaming Category:Rated E Games